eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Gente di Mare
|year = 1987 |position = 3rd |points = 103 |previous = Magic oh Magic |next = Vivo (Ti scrivo) |conductor = Gianfranco Lombardi |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Gente di mare was the Italian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1987, performed by Umberto Tozzi & Raf. The song is a blues-influenced ballad, in which the singers describe the qualities of the "people of the sea". They describe themselves as "people of the plain", who are "prisoners of this city", while contrasting that with the freedom of the people of the sea "who leave it behind". The song was performed seventh on the night, following Sweden and preceding Portugal. At the close of voting, it finished in 3rd place with 103 points. The song was pushed over the 100-point mark in the last 3 rounds of voting thanks to 2 sets of 12-point scores from Ireland and Yugoslavia, and a good score from Switzerland. While not winning the Contest the song achieved considerable popularity, becoming a Top 10 hit in most parts of Continental Europe and Scandinavia in the summer of 1987 (#7 Switzerland, #8 Austria, #6 Sweden) and was included on the compilations of Winners and Classics produced to coincide with the Congratulations special in late 2005. Tozzi has performed the song several times with 1987 winner Johnny Logan in concerts, with the latter performing Raf's parts. Lyrics Italian= A noi che siamo gente di pianura Navigatori esperti di città Il mare ci fa sempre un po' paura Per quell'idea di troppa libertà Eppure abbiamo il sale nei capelli Del mare abbiamo le profondità E donne infreddolite negli scialli Che aspettano che cosa non si sa Gente di mare, che se ne va Dove gli pare, dove non sa Gente che muore di nostalgia Ma quando torna dopo un giorno, muore Per la voglia di andare via (Gente di mare) E quando ci fermiamo sulla riva (Gente che va) Lo sguardo all'orizzonte se ne va (Gente di mare) Portandoci i pensieri alla deriva Per quell'idea di troppa libertà Gente di mare, che se ne va Dove gli pare, dove non sa Gente corsara che non c'è più Gente lontana che porta nel cuore Questo grande fratello blu Al di là del mare, c'è qualcuno che C'è qualcuno che non sa niente di te Gente di mare, che se ne va Dove gli pare, ma dove non sa Noi, prigionieri di queste città Viviamo sempre di oggi e di ieri Inchiodati dalla realtà E la gente di mare va (Gente di mare che se ne va) Che se ne va (Dove gli pare) Ma dove non sa Noi, prigionieri di queste grandi città Viviamo sempre di oggi e di ieri Inchiodati dalla realtà E la gente di mare va |-| Translation= We, people from the plains Excellent drivers in the city Are always a little scared of the sea Because of the idea of too much freedom And although we have the salt in our hair We have the depth of the sea in our souls And freezing women in their shawls Waiting for something which nobody knows People of the sea, who leave it behind Going to where they like, they don't know where People dying of nostalgia But when they go back after one day, they die Of the desire to go away (People of the sea) And when we stop on the shore (People who go) Our look goes to the horizon (People of the sea) Bringing our thoughts adrift Because of the idea of too much freedom People of the sea, who leave it behind Going to where they like, they don't know where Buccaneer people who are no more Faraway people carrying in their hearts This big blue brother At the other side of the sea, there's someone who There's someone who knows nothing about you People of the sea, who leave it behind Going to where they like, they don't know where We, prisoners of these cities We always live for today and for yesterday Nailed down by reality And the people of the sea go (People of the sea, who leave it behind) Who leave it behind (Going where they like) They don't know where We, prisoners of these big cities We always live for today and for yesterday Nailed down by reality And the people of the sea go Videos fr:Gente di Mare de:Gente di Mare Category:Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:20th Century Eurovision